Takuya Universe
by Izumi Ori
Summary: 2 anos após o ocorrido, Takuya e Izumi se reencontram. Mas parece que Kouji, Kouichi e Junpei se esqueceram de tudo! CAP 6: ESTAMOS PERTO DE UMA RESPOSTA!
1. Default Chapter

Devido a uns erros da a fic teve que ser editada pois os travessões não apareciam, então eu coloquei hífens no lugar, pra poder identificar as falas com mais clareza.

Digimon Frontier não é de minha autoria, todos os personagens pertencem a Bandai e a Toei Animation.

Essa fic **não possuí** conteúdo Yaoi nem Hentai (graças a Deus o/), espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 1 - Reencontro, Futebol e Girassol**

2 anos após o ocorrido no Digimundo, as crianças estão mais velhas e estão tendo vidas normais.  
Takuya é transferido para uma outra escola, colégio Himawari. Chegando na sala algo lhe chama atenção. Uma garota loira com uniforme de marinheiro, ele reconhece aquele rosto... aquela era Izumi! Izumi vê Takuya e o convida para sentar ao lado dela.  
- oi Takuya, a quanto tempo!  
- Pois é, que coincidência eu vir pro mesmo colégio que você - Takuya arrumava sua classe.  
- Não é só você, o Koji também.  
- O koji?  
É, ele senta lá atrás - Izumi aponta para a classe de Koji, lá estava ele olhando para os dois.  
Depois de todos os alunos se acomodarem o professor entra na sala.  
- Bom dia a todos, no nosso primeiro dia de aula vamos blá blá blá.  
- Ah não, ninguém merece - diz Izumi que não tava nem um pouco afim de ter aula.  
- Que aula mais chata, quanto tempo ainda falta pra tocar o sinal - Pergunta Takuya.  
- Não sei - Izumi olha pro relógio da parede - Uns 45 min.  
- Aff, que chato.  
- SILÊNCIO- Berra o professor - Takuya e Izumi, será que logo no primeiro dia vão ficar conversando enquanto eu falo?  
Os dois ficam vermelhos enquanto a sala inteira olhava para eles. o Professor volta a dar a matéria. Depois disso Takuya teve uma primeira idéia sobre as escolas: os professores sempre são chatos.  
Depois da aula chata o sinal toca e todos vão pro pátio. Takuya e Izumi vão falar com Koji que apenas os ignoram. Os dois sentam num banco e começam a conversar, Takuya parecia muito animado com o colégio novo, ao contrário de Izumi.  
- E então, vai entrar no time de futebol da escola- pergunta a garota.  
- Tem escolinha de futebol aqui? claro que vou entrar!  
- Legal, eu sou garota de torcida - Izumi abre a mochila e tira os pom-poms.  
A hora do intervalo voa e num piscar de olhos o sinal toca de novo. Os dois vão diretamente pro campo de futebol. Era aula de Educação Física. Izumi vai até o vestiário para trocar de roupa.  
Takuya já estava com a bola nos pés fazendo embaixadinhas, em seguida um monte de garotos apareceram pra ver como ele era bom.  
As aulas eram divididas, meninas prum lado e meninos pro outro. Assim Takuya e Izumi ficavam sozinhos. O professor escala os times:  
A B Teruo Mosuke Masaki Eichiro Keichi Shinji Kotaro Kazumi Azuma Kyosuke Takuya Koji

- Parece que vou jogar contra o time do Koji... - pensava takuya.

As meninas também iam jogar futebol, Izumi estava na reserva, enquanto isso olhava o jogo dos garotos. O professor coloca a bola no meio de campo, ele apita e começa a partida. Logo de Início Takuya pega a bola e a leva em direção ao gol, mas uns 3 garotos do outro time aparecem, forçando Takuya a passar a bola para Masaki, seu colega de time. Koji aparece e rouba a bola de Masaki, então começa a disputa pela bola. Takuya, Koji, Takuya, Koji... não ficava com um deles por mais de 30 segundos. Até que Koji pega a bola e marca o primeiro Gol. 0 x 1 pro time B!  
Bola no meio campo outra vez, Azuma pega a bola e passa para Masaki, Takuya estava esperando a bola na frente do gol. Quando passam a bola para Takuya Izumi pega seus pom-poms de animadora e berra bem alto:  
- Vai Takuya! Marca um Gol!  
Takuya olha pra ela, se desconcentra e roubam a bola dele.  
-Ah não, acabei atrapalhando.  
- Hey Izumi-chan, quem é esse garoto- pergunta uma amiga sua que também estava na reserva.  
- Ahé o Takuya, eu já o conhecia de... ham, de outro lugar - Izumi não podia dizer que o conheceu no digimundo!  
- Ele é bem bonitinho!  
- Err... é né - diz Izumi vermelha.  
Takuya recupera a bola e faz um gol. Izumi volta a gritar:  
- EEE, Takuya!  
Takuya sem jeito vai até ela e diz:  
- Nunca tinha jogado futebol com uma animadora antes, valeu Izumi.  
- Mas eu acabei te desconcentrando - fala ela que sentia muito.  
- Não, não foi por esse motivo que eu perdi a bola!  
- Sério?  
Éé que... Um passarinho... cagou em mim - diz ele sem jeito.  
- Eca- Izumi faz uma cara de nojo e leva Takuya até o vestiário onde tinha uma toalha.  
A garota pega a toalha e limpa a camiseta de Takuya que estava suja.  
- Obrigado.  
- Tudo bem, já volto, eu vo me trocar.  
- Certo - Takuya senta num banco e espera Izumi que estava no vestiário feminino. Takuya olha pra toalha e vê que esse será um ano muito especial. O colégio se destacava por seus lindos jardins cheios de Girassóis, o motivo pelo qual se chama Himawari. Girassóis são flores muito alegres,  
gostava daquele lugar. Mas começou a pensar sobre o Koji estar no colégio e Kouichi não, o que será que aconteceu nesse tempo todo?  
Por que será que o Koji só nos ignora?

Continua


	2. Capitulo 2

**nota: **_niichan _irmão mais velho, mano

Capítulo 2 - Tomoki reaparece!

Takuya estava indo pra casa, quando no caminho encontra Koji. Ele vai até o garoto e fala:  
- Oi Koji! Por que nos ignorou lá no colégio?  
Koji só ficou parado olhando pro Takuya. Aquilo lhe pareceu muito desnecessário então ignorou ele novamente e foi embora. Takuya não desistiu e correu até ele de novo:  
- O que foi Koji?  
- Será que primeiro dá pra dizer quem é você?  
Takuya não entendeu, ficou parado ali enquanto Koji ia embora. O que será que houve? Koji não o reconhecia! Será que era só uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Não podia ser, Koji estava muito sério.  
Takuya chega em casa e tem uma surpresa ao ver Tomoki esperando por ele na porta.  
- Takuya-niichan, por que você não falou comigo na hora do intervalo?  
- Tomoki, você também tá no colégio Himawari?  
- É claro que estou, você não percebeu? Acho que preferia ficar sozinho com a Izumi, hehehe

- N-Não é isso!  
- Hahaha, está vermelho- Tomoki ria da cara de Takuya por que estava envergonhado.  
- Deixa isso pra lá e me diga por que veio até aqui... - diz Takuya querendo desviar o assunto.  
- Ah sim, já ia me esquecendo.  
Eles entram na casa de Takuya, cada um senta num sofá para conversarem. A mãe de Takuya serve comida pros garotos e Tomoki começa:  
- Você sabe por onde anda Koji, Kouichi e Junpei?  
- O Koji eu sei, mas o resto não. O Koji tá na minha turma, 7ª 2.  
- Hmmm, ele falou com você- pergunta Tomoki que comia uns biscoitinhos.  
- Não, isso foi o estranho, ele só me ignora, e depois pergunta quem eu era como se não me conhecesse.  
- Pois é, isso aconteceu comigo também.  
- E o que você acha, o Kouichi nem tá no colégio.  
- Não se preocupe, o Kouichi tá no colégio sim, só faltou o 1º dia de aula por que estava doente-  
diz Tomoki que já estava no seu 4º biscoito - mas o estranho é que...  
- o estranho é?  
- O Junpei também tá no nosso colégio, tá na 8ª 1.  
- Nossa, esse mundo é cheio de coincidências!  
- Mas ele também não me conhecia.  
- Não?  
- Não, parece que só eu, você e a Izumi lembra-mos do ocorrido a 2 anos.  
- Isso é muito estranho, como eles esqueceram de tudo de uma hora pra outra?  
- Não sei dizer, mas é muito estranho.  
Interrompendo a conversa dos dois, se ouve um "Ding Dong" da campanhia, Takuya vai abrir a porta e era Izumi que segurava uma pote que parecia ter comida dentro, por que pelo cheiro.  
- Ahn, oi Izumi?  
- Oi Takuya - ela entra na casa e vai falar com Tomoki - Oi Tomoki, aqui está a Pizza que você me pediu, demorei pra vir por que faltou queijo em casa.  
- Ah, obrigada izu!  
- Hmm, mas por que você veio aqui- pergunta Takuya.  
- O Tomoki me convidou por que tinha algo pra dizer.  
- É, mas você chegou meio tarde, hein, já estavamos no final do assunto - diz Tomoki que já tinha comido mais da metade de sua Pizza.  
Takuya e Tomoki explicam pra Izumi o que houve, ela também já tinha desconfiado, é muito estranho eles esquecerem, e por que foram só eles.  
- Bem eu preciso ir, minha pediu pra mim estar em casa antes das 19:00h, até amanhã gente -  
Tomoki se despedia e Takuya levava ele até a porta.  
Izumi ficou sentada no sofá não tinha hora pra ir embora, Takuya foi fazer companhia pra ela.  
Eles conversavam sobre Koji e Kouichi. Já era mais de 20:30h e os dois ficaram jogando conversa fora ali. Até que Izumi diz:  
- Bem Takuya preciso ir, a gente se vê amanhã na aula.  
- Tá certo.  
- Beijinhos, tchau!  
- Err - beijinhos- Tchau Izumi!  
Takuya só ficava observando ela ir embora.

Continua


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3 - Mais dúvidas, menos respostas... 

Mais um dia de aula, era uma chatice, nesse dia Kouichi tinha vindo na aula, parece que não se lembrava de nada também. O que teria acontecido? Takuya resolveu esquecer isso um pouco e prestar atenção naquela aula chata. Se eles esqueceram de tudo, Takuya não podia fazer nada, e não ia mudar muito na vida deles se lembrassem, exceto que conheceriam ele, Tomoki e Izumi. O sinal toca e eles vão pro pátio, Takuya e izumi vão procurar por Tomoki e não acham ele. Izu ouve um grito e vai ver o que era levando Takuya pelo braço.  
- Hey, Izumi, o que foi?  
- Eu acho que ouvi o Tomoki gritar.  
Chegando, lá estava Tomoki, que parecia estar muito machucado. O culpado de tudo era Katsuharu,  
um aluno da 8ª 1. Mas Katsuharu já esteve no digimundo também, será que todos se esqueceram? É o que parecia.  
- O que você está fazendo Katsuharu- pergunta Takuya enquanto izumi socorria Tomoki.  
- Eu te conheço- pergunta Katsuharu

- Eu sou Kanbara Takuya, você já deve ter esquecido de mim.  
- Nem te conheço, agora saia daqui, você e a garota!  
Izumi tenta levar Tomoki até a enfermaria, mas Katsuharu não deixou os dois passarem. Ele diz que era pra deixar Tomoki com ele, Izumi não queria soltílo, então Katsuharu dá um murro em Izumi.  
- Izumi, você está bem- Pergunta Takuya perocupado.  
- Ela está bem - diz uma voz.  
- Jun-Junpei- diz Izumi surpresa.  
Junpei tinha aparecido ali e protegido a garota. Ele era um garoto gordo, muito inteligente com cabelo espetado. Katsuharu sai correndo.  
- Então você já me conhece menina? Acho que foi o destino.  
- É que, ham, deixa pra lá obrigada mesmo assim.  
- De nada, pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.  
Takuya não estava gostando disso. Ele vai até Izumi e se oferece para levar Tomoki até a enfermaria.  
- Posso saber o nome de vocês- Pergunta Junpei.  
Takuya já estava lá na frente com Tomoki e Izumi responde à junpei:  
- Sou Orimoto Izumi, aquele era o Takuya e o menor era o Tomoki. Bem, vo indo tÿ  
Junpei é deixado para trás, coitado. Izumi vai até a enfermaria e Tomoki já estava sendo tratado.  
Estava cheio de curativos e bandaids. A enfermeira pergunta:  
- Como foi que ele se machucou desse jeito?  
- Que bom que perguntou, foi o Kats... - Takuya não deixa ela terminar a frase tampando a sua boca - urgh!  
- Ah nada, é que ele caiu do barranco- disfarça Takuya.  
Mais tarde, depois da aula Takuya e Izumi levam Tomoki até a casa dele. Os dois se despedem de Tomoki e vão em direção as suas casas. Quarta Feira, o dia do treino do time de futebol. Após a aula e o almoço, Takuya veste seu uniforme, uma camiseta vermelha com uma gola branca e listra da mesma cor nos ombros. Ele pega as suas coisas e vai para o colégio. No campo de futebol ele encontra Kouichi, o irmão gêmeo de Koji que antes estava doente. Koji joga muito bem, mas não estava no time da escola, talvez ele não goste mesmo de jogar Futebol, vai saber. Takuya continuava intrigado, por que os seus amigos esqueceram do ocorrido no digimundo? Era se como a vida deles continuasse normal sem nunca terem ido para o mundo digital e conhecido Bokomon e Neemon e se transformando em guerreiro Lendários.  
O estranho é que Koji teve que ir ao digimundo para encontrar Kouichi, como será a versão da história deles? Takuya vai até Kouichi e lhe pergunta:  
- Ham, Kouichi, você e o Koji sempre conviveram juntos?  
Kouichi estranhou a pergunta e logo respondeu:  
- Ora essa, a gente mora junto desde que nascemos, por que a pergunta?  
- Ah, não, dexa pra lá.  
Takuya ficou um pouco sem jeito, Kouichi deve achar que ele é um panaca pra fazer uma pergunta dessas. Takuya vai até o técnico do time:  
- Sensei, você sabe que horas começa o treino das garotas de torcida?  
- Se não me engano é as 16: 45h - responde o Técnico Katsuhito.  
- Obrigado - Takuya olha no relógio, eram 16: 30h.  
Todos os garotos fazem o aquecimento antes de começar o jogo de treino. O aquecimento dura 20 min e então Takuya vê no relógio que o treino das meninas já tinha começado. Novamente vai falar com Katsuhito:  
- Sensei, posso dar uma saída? Preciso ir no banheiro.  
- Mas seja rápido- responde o técnico que era muito rigoroso.  
Takuya sai do campo e vai até o lugar onde as garotas estavam. Lá ele encontra Mizuki-san, a professora. Takuya chega no lugar silenciosamente. Algumas garotas treinavam com pom-poms e outras com bastões.  
- Mizuki-san, eu posso falar com a Izumi por alguns minutinhos?  
- Tudo bem, mas não demore tanto.  
A professora olha para as garotas procurando por Izumi e da um grito:  
- Izumi, pode vir aqui um instante?  
- Izumi olha para a professora e logo ve que Takuya estava ali, era algo importante. Ela vai até ele que pede para ir lá fora conversarem. As colegas de Izumi começam a cochichar:  
- O que será que ouve- diz uma.  
- Não sei, mas esses dois tão sempre juntos.  
- Me disseram que eles já se conhecem à tempos.  
- Temos que tomar cuidado com a Izumi - diz uma garota aparentemente mandona.  
- Minami?  
- Eu vou me aproximar dela pra ver se está rolando algo entre os dois - responde Minami.  
- Mas por que tomar cuidado?  
- Vocês são umas idiotas mesmo! Takuya está entre os 3 mais bonitos da sala, acha que deixaremos aquela metida a italiana já ir se adonando logo no ínicio do ano? Garotas, acordem! Alguém que jogue futebol e que seja bem bonitinho... Não encontramos isso todo dia!  
- Vendo por esse lado você tem razão, Minami- responde a melhor amiga dela.  
- Bem, vamos continuar o treino, eu cuido disso e depois conto tudo pra vocês - Minami pega seu bastão e vai treinar.  
Do lado de fora do ginásio Takuya conta para Izumi o que descobriu no treino. Ela muito surpresa diz:  
- Isso é muito estranho, é como se o passado fosse alterado!  
- Pois é, eu acho que pode ser obra de algum digimon.  
- Takuya, acorda, nós livramos o digimundo de todo o mal à dois anos atrás!  
- Mas não significa que novas ameaças possam surgir!  
- Eu tive uma idéia, Takuya - diz Izumi que pega seu celular.  
- Qual?

Continua


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4 - Rainy Day... 

- Eu tive uma idéia Takuya - diz Izumi que pega seu celular.  
- Qual?  
- Vamos mandar uma mensagem para Ophanimon.  
- Mas como? Ficou maluca?  
- Takuya é só pensar!  
Izumi vai ao lado dele e mostra o visor do celular, Izumi ainda guardara a primeira mensagem que recebeu do digimundo, a mensagem que iniciou tudo. "Este é o jogo, você quer jogar?" Era o que estava escrito nela.  
- Olha só - Izumi aperta um botão , é só ver o remetente, este é o número de Ophanimon.  
- Nossa é verdade!  
- Vou escrever aqui pra ela perguntando o que aconteceu.  
Izumi envia a mensagem. Para a surpresa dos dois, em uma fração de segundo recebem a resposta!  
- Olha só, recebemos a resposta!  
- Maravilha, mistério resolvid. . .  
- A mensagem só dizia:  
"Eles esqueceram de tudo, essa foi a vontade deles"  
Takuya e Izumi se olham.  
- A vontade deles- pergunta Takuya, mas Izumi também não entendeu nada.  
Izumi guarda seu celular e diz que era melhor deixar esse assunto para depois, por que Tomoki também tinha que saber. Takuya olha no relógio e se assusta:  
- Minha nossa! Nós estamos aqui já faz 15 minutos!  
- Essa não Takuya, Katsuhito-san vai te xingar- diz Izumi muito preocupada.  
- O pior é que sua professora vai te xingar também.  
- Bem, depois nos falamos, tchau!  
- Até depois!  
Takuya sai correndo para não levar um xingão de seu professor. Izumi entra no ginásio para continuar o treino. Minami, uma garota que Izumi odiava, foi até ela e lhe perguntou:  
- Por que o Takuya te chamou, Izumi?  
- Assunto meu, nada que lhe diga respeito.  
- Mas que metida...- diz Minami baixinho pra Izumi não escutar.  
Takuya chega no campo, já tinham começado o jogo. O técnico, muito irritado, vai falar com Takuya que estava muito atrasado:  
- Por que demorou tanto, Takuya!  
- Pro-Problemas intestinais- Takuya inventa qualquer coisa pra disfarçar.  
- Han... Mas você está em condições de jogar?  
- Sim, já passou.  
Takuya fica esperando no banco até sua vez de entrar no jogo.  
No dia seguinte, após a aula, Takuya, Tomoki e Izumi se reunem no parquinho de Shibuya. Takuya e Izumi explicam o que aconteceu para Tomoki.  
"Eles esqueceram de tudo, essa foi a vontade deles"... Isso é muito estranho - diz Tomoki.  
- Talvez eles mesmos quiseram isso... Uma escolha, sei l�-diz Takuya.  
- Você quer dizer que é como se eles mesmos quisessem perder a memória e modificar seu próprio passado- pergunta Izumi.  
- É, eu acho que sim, Koji e Kouichi devem ter decidido isso, para se conhecerem desde a infância juntos, mas... O Junpei... - fala Takuya pensativo.  
- É mesmo, por que Junpei decidiu esquecer tudo- pergunta Tomoki.  
- Eu acho que deveriamos esquecer essa história... - diz Izumi.  
- Izu... Não lhe interessa saber por que motivo esqueceram- diz takuya.  
- Se eles esqueceram... Foi por que quiseram... - Izumi se vira de costas e vai embora.  
Takuya corre até ela e a segura pelo braço. Ela estava séria, parecia sentida. Então Takuya diz:  
- Agora eu sei por que você não tem amigos.  
- Por que diz isso- fala Izumi quase chorando.  
- Você nem ao menos se interessa em saber por que 3 dos seus amigos resolveram lhe esquecer, isso não te choca?  
- Takuya, você acha que se eles fossem nossos amigos mesmo teriam escolhido nos esquecer?  
Takuya fica sem resposta, nenhuma combinação de palavras chegava até sua mente, estava confuso.  
Por um lado izumi tinha razão, talvez Koji, Kouichi e Junpei nem consideravam eles seus amigos, mas queria descobrir o verdadeiro motivo.  
Izumi vai embora sem olhar pra trás. Tomoki vai até Takuya:  
- Deixa Takuya, deixa ela ir.  
- Mas. . .  
1 semana se passa e Takuya e Izumi ficaram sem se falar. Estava chovendo, depois da aula Takuya está saindo da sala de aula. Ele vai até o lixo jogar um papel fora e ve que Izumi estava com uma cara muito triste, estava debaixo da chuva, só olhava para baixo. A água em seu rosto lhe deixava com uma expressão depressiva. Takuya se da conta que Izumi era especial pra ele, não podia ficar sem falar com ela por causa daquela briga, que na verdade foi uma bestera. Ele vai até ela e diz:  
- Você vai pegar um resfriado.  
Izumi permaneceu em silêncio, Takuya estava se molhando também, ela levanta a cabeça e diz:  
- Você também vai ficar se continuar aqui.  
- Vou ficar aqui se você ficar também.  
Izumi abaixa a cabeça de novo.  
- Vamos ali debaixo daquela árvore - diz Takuya apontando pro lugar.  
Izumi não olhava nos olhos dele, apenas o seguiu e sentou no chão debaixo da árvore. Takuya se sentou ao lado dela. Izumi deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Takuya estranhou um pouco... Ele percebeu que pingava água no seu ombro, mas não era dos cabelos de Izumi. Ele olha pra ela e ve que ela estava chorando. Muito preocupado ele pergunta:  
- Por que está chorando Izumi?  
- Obrigada... - Izumi aperta o ombro dele.  
- Han?  
- Obrigada... Por ser meu amigo!  
Takuya se emociona com as palavras dela. Realmente, Izumi nunca teve um amigo verdadeiro. Takuya abraça ela que chorava muito. Izumi levanta a cabeça, seus olhos estavam inchados. Takuya vai aproximando o seu rosto do dela. Os lábios de Izumi estavam a uns 5 centímetros de distânica da boca de Takuya. Quando um trovão faz Takuya levar um susto. Izumi que estava muito vermelha se levanta, seus cabelos escondiam o seu rosto.  
- Tchau- diz ela.  
- Tchau...

Continua

* * *

Nao sei quanto a vcs, mas mto dos meus amigos choraram quando leram o final desse cap ç.ç

Postem um comentario e digam o q acharam, nao sei, mas eu acho q eu exagerei no drama XDD

mas td bem, kero a opiniao de vcs, bjs


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5 - Morangos com açucar 

"Eles esqueceram de tudo, essa foi a vontade deles"  
- Por que?  
"Foi a Vontade deles"  
- "Eles?  
"Eles decidiram"  
- Decidiram o que?  
"Que esqueceriam"  
- Eu quero saber o motivo!  
"Tem certeza"  
- Sim.  
"Quer saber até mesmo do que você esqueceu"  
- O que eu esqueci?  
"O que você esqueceu"  
- Sim, estou pronto!  
"Projetarei imagens do ocorrido esquecido por todos"Abril de 2002 Todos estavam no Hospital. Kouichi estava bem, todos estavam felizes. Era um milagre. Todas aquelas lágrimas pintaram a sala de branco. Estava tudo branco. Tão claro que chegava a doer os olhos. Que mundo era aquele?  
- Onde estamos?  
Todos se perguntavam. Apenas um vulto se via. Ele começou a aparecer, usava um pano branco como vestimenta, era loiro, tinha 8 asas que se confundiam no branco do lugar.  
- Lucemon!  
Lucemon aparece na frente deles. Em suas mãos flutuava uma esfera transparente. O branco da sala ficava mais branco com o brilho da esfera. lucemon fala:  
Vocês vão esquecer de tudo que vivenciaram.Takuya acorda de seu sonho com o barulho do despertador. O que ele significava? Foi um sonho pra la de esquisito. Ele acordou no meio, maldito despertador. Esse sonho parecia dizer algo sobre a perda de memória de Koji, Kouichi e Junpei. Ele se veste e vai pra escola. Takuya resolve não contar pra izumi nem Tomoki, resolve deixar em segredo por enquanto. Antes da aula começar Izumi vai falar com Takuya:  
- Toma, fiz esses biscoitos pra você - Izumi entrega uma sacolinha pra ela.  
- Muito obrigado, adoro biscoitos de chocolate.  
- É em agradecimento.  
- A que?  
- Por que você se importa comigo.  
- É que... Izu, eu.  
Nesse momento o professor entra na sala. Já começa dando matéria nova, como sempre.  
Tudo segue normal. Os dias passam, estavam no meio do mês de Abril.  
Na aula de educação física das meninas, enquanto escolhiam os times, Naoko conversa com Izumi:  
- Izumi, você não desgruda do Takuya.  
- É verdade, por acaso vocês estão...- pergunta Minami

- Não!daonde tiraram isso?  
- Não esconda, você gosta dele - responde Naoko.  
- É que... vocês não entenderiam se eu falasse- ela vai para um outro grupo de meninas fugindo das 2.  
- Nossa, o amor dela é tão forte assim que não poderiamos entender- pergunta Naoko.  
- Deixe de falar besteira, Naoko! Ta na cara que ela ta escondendo algo.  
A aula de educação física dos meninos estava muito competitiva. Era Kouichi e Koji, que formavam uma dupla incrível, disputando com Takuya a posse da bola.  
Nos treinos era a mesma coisa. Rivais pra sempre, não importa se esqueceram ou não o ocorrido. O sentimento de rivalidade permanecia.  
No outro dia, aula de culinária. Takuya e Koji sempre foram péssimos em cozinha. Eles tinham que preparar um bolo, precisavam fazer quartetos. Takuya, Koji, Izumi e Kouichi sobraram, então mesmo Koji discordandando eles formaram um grupo.  
- Que sabor vamos fazer- pergunta Kouichi.  
- Eu acho legal fazermos um de chocolate - responde Takuya.  
- Creme tem muito mais sabor - diz Koji.  
- Mas é doce demais- exclama Takuya.  
Enquanto os dois brigavam pelo sabor do bolo Izumi já preparava a massa e Kouichi pegava os ingredientes. Os dois param de brigar para ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Takuya pergunta:  
- Que sabor vocês farão?  
- Morango - responde Izumi.  
- Ó-ótima escolha izumi- diz Koji.  
- Puxa saco... - pensa Takuya.  
- Na verdade quem escolheu foi o Kouichi - complementa izumi.  
- Haha, nos dedo- diz Takuya gozando de Koji que ficou vermelho de raiva.  
Kouichi e Izumi preparavam a massa enquanto Takuya e Koji cortavam os morangos. Izumi vai pegar a colher e Takuya também, as duas mãos acabam se encostando e eles ficam envergonhados. Koji para parecer gentil, perguntou se Izumi queria que ele mexesse a massa pra ela.  
- Tudo bem Koji, eu já me cansei mesmo. Grazie - diz Izumi dando o pote e a colher pra ele.  
Koji mexia muito rápido e com força. Depois colocaram no forno. Quando ficou pronto eles não conseguiam cortar direito, estava muito duro. Mesmo assim colocaram o merengue e os morangos. A professora vai avaliar, ela corta um pedaço pra ela.  
- Vamos ver como estí ela come um pedaço e faz uma careta. - Argh! Tá muito duro!  
- Ih- exclama Koji.  
- Imagina se a espertesa do Koji não mexeu muito... - fala Takuya ironicamente.  
- Ahh, por que você não faz melhor- responde o garoto.  
- Por que eu não pude, você se adonou do pote! Se a izumi tivesse mexido teria ficado bem melhor, ela não é tão bruta... - complementa.  
- Não briguem, se tem uma culpada, essa sou eu - diz Izumi tentando acalmar os dois.  
- É gente, calma, é só um bolo - diz Kouichi.  
- Você não tem culpa Izu! Foi esse mala que mexeu muito forte.  
- Takuya, vem cá um pouquinho... - Izumi chama ele prum canto da sala.  
- Tá... - ele segue ela e koji fica só olhando.  
- Bela maneira de começar o dia, brigando com o Koji!  
- Ah, mas, mas...  
- Ah tudo bem, vocês sempre foram assim... Sempre brigando, no digimundo era assim. Bons e velhos tempos, pena que 3 de nós se esqueceram de tudo.  
- Izu, eu queria te dizer um negócio sobre isso - disse Takuya sério.  
- O que?  
- Que tal esquecermos essa história de perda de memória?

Continua...

* * *

esse ep eu me baseei em sakura CC XD

vcs viram né, o treko do bolo e talz XD

se lembram da meiling mexendo forte? uhauhuheuh, adoro esse ep!

comentem plz!

arrivederci


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6 - O misterioso E-mail 

Izu, eu queria te dizer um negócio sobre isso - disse Takuya sério.  
- O que?  
- Que tal esquecermos essa história de perda de memória?  
Izumi ficou olhando pra ele sem entender. Justo ele que discordara de Izumi por ter essa idéia em mente, agora, de uma hora pra outra diz isso... Mas o que significa?

- Por que, Takuya? Não era você que queria saber a causa do esquecimento?  
- É, mas... mudei de idéia. Me dei conta que mesmo que descobrisse, não iria fazer muita diferença.  
- Tudo bem então... Deixemos isso de lado e bola pra frente?  
- É isso aí - Takuya sorri.

O sinal toca, eles tinham aula de matemática. Era prova ainda por cima. Izumi sentava na frente de Takuya. Izumi vira pra trás.

Izu, me dá cola se eu precisar, viu- fala Takuya que não tinha estudado muito.  
- Ok.

A professora passa e entrega as 2 folhas da prova.  
Durante a prova o celular de Izumi toca. A professora faz cara feia e o celular continua tocando, mas Izumi não atende. Uma menina que sentava ao lado diz baixinho:

- Izumi, é o seu.  
- Eu sei... - responde ela.  
-VOCÊS PODEM FAZER O FAVOR DE DESLIGAR LOGO ESSA PARAFERNALHA- diz a professora muito irritada.  
Izumi fica sem jeito e desliga o celular.

- Desculpa professora, eu esqueci de deslig�-lo.  
- Que isso não se repita, Orimoto-san.

Depois da prova Izumi checa seu celular pra ver quem tinha ligado. Ela se assusta um pouco, era o número da Ophanimon, e ela também tinha deixado uma mensagem. Izumi corre até Takuya e mostra a mensagem. Takuya não entende o que estava escrito:

- Mas essa mensagem não diz nada com nada!  
- Pois é, só códigos... - diz Izu.  
- Será que é algum tipo de charada- pergunta Takuya.  
- Pode ser.  
- Eu vo falar com o Tomoki e depois falo contigo.  
- Tá.  
- Até mais.

Na casa de Tomoki, Takuya diz pra ele o que aconteceu:

- É, parece que não tem jeito, não da pra escquecer essa historia - Diz Takuya.

Tomoki liga o computador e recebe um e-mail. Nele tinha apenas códigos.

- Pera um pouco, era isso que tava escrito na SMS da Izumi!  
- Tem certeza- pergunta tomoki.  
- Sim, parece uma charada ou coisa assim.  
- Olha só... - tomoki aponta pra tela - "Linguagem JavaScript.  
- E significa...?  
- Isso é um código Java Script, se adicionarmos ele em uma página em Html tudo fica claro.  
- Tomoki, você é um gênio!  
- hehe, eu sei disso, liga pra izumi pra mim?  
- Certo.

Enquanto Takuya liga, Tomoki transferia os codigos pro FrontPage. Izumi estava em casa olhando TV e o celular dela toca.

- Alô?  
- oi, sou eu... Takuya.  
- Ah, oi.

Takuya explica sobre o e-mail recebido, ele pede pra ela ir na casa do Tomoki com urgencia. Izumi se arruma logo e sai de casa correndo para ver o que era. Chegando lá ela entra no quarto de Tomoki. Tomoki clica em "visualizar". Na tela aparece um link para download.

- O que será isso- pergunta Izumi.  
- Não faço idéia, mas já vamos descobrir. - responde Tomoki.  
- O que está esperando? Pega logo esse arquivo- diz Takuya impaciente.  
- Lá vai!  
Tomoki clica no link e aparece uma janelinha de download. De repente a tela faz um "flash".

- Crianças eu trouxe um lanchin...  
A mãe de Tomoki entra no quarto, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Ela acha que eles saíram então vai embora.

Continua...


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7 - O Mundo das trevas 

Ai... - geme izumi.  
- Vocês estão bem? - pergunta Tomoki.  
- Pera um pouco... - diz Takuya.  
Eles estavam em um vale, sombrio. Estava deserto, não havia absolutamente ninguém lá. O três que estavam no chão se levantam e Takuya completa:  
- Mas... Mas que lugar é este?  
- Nós estavamos agora pouco no meu quarto.  
- Mas o que está havendo?  
De repente um vulto branco aparece diante deles. Tinha asas e aparentava ser um ser bondoso e cheio de compaixão, algo magnifíco e divino. Descendo até o chão, ele fala:  
- Minhas crianças, que bom que vocês vieram.  
- O-Ophanimon! - exclamam os 3, que estavam muito espantados.  
- P-Por... Por acaso... a gente tá no digimundo? - pergunta Takuya.  
- Não exatamente.  
- Não? Então como a senhora esta aqui? - pergunta Tomoki.  
- Este, minhas crianças, é o mundo das trevas.  
- Mundo das trevas? - pergunta Izumi.  
- Sim, este é o mundo onde estão todos os pensamentos e sentimentos negativos.  
- Por alguns segundos... eu já estive aqui - diz Izumi.  
- E quando foi isso?  
- A 2 anos, a Ranamon me deu uma maçã, que me levou pra cá.  
- É, eu e o Tomoki também já viemos, num pesadelo que tivemos na floresta das TVs. - completa Takuya.  
- Não... O único a visitar este lugar foi o Kouichi. Vocês apenas tiveram um pesadelo, que não se compara nem um pouco com a dor de ser trancado aqui dentro - explica Ophanimon.

Todos ficam em silêncio. Observam o lugar e realmente, era um mundo desagradável. Nenhum sinal de vida, apenas sombras e escuridão a sua volta. Apenas o brilho de Ophanimon iluminava o lugar, senão, seria uma escuridão total. Era horrível, mesmo pra um digimon Anjo sagrado ficar naquele lugar. Depois de um tempo, Ophanimon continua:  
- O motivo de eu chamá-los aqui... Agora que estão reunidos novamente, queria revelar aos três o que esqueceram quando retornaram ao mundo real.  
- O que esquecemos? - diz Tomoki.  
- Acho que sei do que está falando... Por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com Lucemon? - pergunta Takuya.  
- Sim.  
- Lucemon? - pergunta Izumi.  
- A forma larva de Lucemon foi derrotada... Mas, antes de morrer ele deixou um ovo... E Lucemon nasceu novamente. Vocês entenderam melhor quando lhes mostrar isso...

Ophanimon junta os três e coloca suas mãos nas suas cabeças. Suas mãos começam a brilhar e a luz ofusca o lugar. Os 3 se encontram em lugar branco, tão branco que chegava a cegar. Ophanimon já não estava mais lá. Estavam todos os seis reunidos, felizes após terem derrotado Lucemon.  
- Onde estamos?  
Todos se perguntavam. Apenas um vulto se via. Ele começou a aparecer, usava um pano branco como vestimenta, era loiro, tinha 8 asas que se confundiam no branco do lugar.  
- Lucemon!  
Lucemon aparece na frente deles. Em suas mãos flutuava uma esfera transparente. O branco da sala ficava mais branco com o brilho da esfera. lucemon fala:  
- Vocês vão esquecer de tudo que vivenciaram.

Eles ficam pasmos. Como lucemon reviveu? O que estava fazendo ali? E que história era essa de esuqecer de tudo? Não estavam entendo nada!  
- Como assim "Esquecer de tudo"? - pergunta Kouichi.  
- Não admitirei que guardem na memória de vocês o meu fracasso. Isso é humilhante... Ver vocês felizes, se divertindo, isso me revolta. Não tenho forças para mata-los aqui, mas o máximo que farei é fazê-los esquecer de tudo o que viveram no mundo digital. Voltarão a ser infelizes, continuarão cometendo os mesmos erros, pra sempre, digam adeus a tudo que aprenderam no digimundo. O que?

Lucemon voa em direção a eles. Todos estavam assustados. Por uma razão, Lucemon para no meio do caminho. Alguém segurava os pés dele. De repente seu rosto começou a tomar forma.

Su-Susanoomon!

Ma-maldição! - reclama Lucemon.

Susanoomon segurava Lucemon pelos pés. Estava perdendo forças. Aparentava estar muito cansado,  
estava ofegante. Então ele diz:

Me perdoem... Perdi minhas forças por causa da luta de antes, não consegui protegê-los... Nos meus ultimos segundos, só consegui fazer isto... - Susanoomon abaixa a cabeça e aos poucos vira dados.

O ataque de Lucemon continua, mas não com sua força total. O ataque atinge Kouji, Kouichi e Junpei que caem no chão.

Não! - grita Tomoki, Izumi e Takuya.

Logo depois lucemon vira um digitama que suga a memoria de Kouichi, Kouji e Junpei.

Ophanimon retira suas mãos. Os três abrem os olhos. Ophanimon, séria, olha pra eles e diz:  
Agora chegou a hora de vocês agirem...

Continua...


End file.
